模板:IZoneInformation
}}}}}}[[Category:Zones]][[Category:Instances]][[Category: }| }|Shattered Lands}} Instances]] } }|| }|[[Category: } Instances]]}} } |#default= |= |link=Quests}} |link=NPCs}} |link=Monsters}} |link=Named Monsters}} |link=Dropped Items}} |link=POIs}} |link=Discovery Locations}}}} /Audit|> AuditCategory:Pages with Audits}}}} }| }}}| }}| iname= }| idesc= }| }| }}| iname2= }| idesc2= }| type=zone| uid= }| width=30%| }} }}}} ! width="20%" rowspan="2" | } |- |'Level Range' | colspan="2" | }| }|''level range needed!}} |- }| 'Access Quest''' colspan="2" } Category:ZwAQ }} |- |'Zone in from' | colspan="2" | }|[[ }]]| }| }|''azone or azones required''}}}} |- |'Parent Zone' | colspan="2" | }|[[ }]]|None}} |- }| Required Quest colspan="2" } Category:ZwRQ }} |- |'Difficulty' | colspan="2" | }| }}} |- } }| Persistence Category:Persistent Instances colspan="2" }| }|pmin needed}} - }| }|pmax needed}} | Failure Lockout colspan="2" }| }|failure lockout needed!}} - Success Lockout colspan="2" }| }|success lockout needed!}} }} |} |- | }|| }}}} |} }|| }}}} This template builds a Zone Information block for an Instanced Zone Parameters ;abbrev:Standard zone abbreviation. i.e. Ant, TS, SoS, LT, BB, EL, etc. (Default: no box displayed) ;introduced:Name of the expansion, adventure pack, or LU#. blank will default to Shattered Lands. See also: Category:Updates and it's sub-categories ;notestlinks:if NOT empty, suppress testing for existing subcats. ;nolinkbar:if NOT empty, suppress the subcat linkbar at the bottom of the box ;pzone:Name of the Primary Zone that this zone is a copy of, usually another Instanced Zone. (omitted if Blank). See also: Category:Zones and Category:Instances ;azone:Adjacent Zone. Name of the zone, without [[]]'s, that you get to this zone from. See also: Category:Zones ;azonetext:If not blank, suppress automatic linking of azone. Useful when an instance can be accessed from more than one zone! (RARE!) ;azones: (optional) note:temporary stopgap solution until revamp. raw field, do you own linking ;levelrange:recommended level range for adventuring in this zone ;instance: Instancing of the zone: Solo, Group or Raid. (Default: Group) ;zdiff:Difficulty Modifier (Raid zones only). If blank or undefined, x2 is used. ;aquest: Access Quest. You must complete this quest to enter this zone. (omitted if Blank). See also: Category:Access Quests ;rquest: Required Quest. At least one party member MUST have this quest to enter this zone. (omitted if Blank) ;flock: Failure Lockout Timer. Include time units. i.e. 3 days or 1 day 6 hours ;slock: Success Lockout Timer. Include time units. i.e. 3 days or 1 day 6 hours ;uid: the eq2map zone id, if filled in, a link to the eq2map website map for this zone will be put in the OR box ;pmin ;pmax :If this is a Persistent Instance, put the minimum time of reset in pmin, and the max length in pmax. If either of these fields are filled in, the template will display persistent related info, instead of lockout info and will be included in Category:Persistent Instances Sample Call Substitution To insert a blank, pre-formed template call in your page: #Insert ONE of the 2 following lines into your page #* #* #Press Save page #Press the edit tab at the top of the page (do NOT use your browser's back button!) #Fill out as much of the info as you can #Press Save page! Example Taken from Nektropos Castle The Return: